Found Something
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Derek Morgan and original character ? idea from over the weekend when I was sick with a cold and lazy. Thank you dustytiger for listening to me ramble .
1. Chapter 1

Found Something: Derek Morgan and Original Character. During The Pieces fit timeline

Derek Morgan was sitting on a barstool at a bar near the hospital waiting for a drink when she entered.

"A shot of tequila please." She said to the bartender.

An ID badge came unclipped from her jacket that read Dr. Molly Yates.

Derek took a swallow of his Jack and Coke for a moment and watched her do her shot.

"Can I get your next drink?"

She looked at him. "Why sure. I'm not in the operating room tomorrow so I can have one more."

"I had a teenage girl today, I'm a trauma surgeon. Car accident, drunk other driver. Managed to save her left leg but she's going to have a long haul ahead of her."

"Well that sounds more intense and sad than my job. I'd say you earned a treat." Derek replied.

"You mean looking at you isn't it?" She smiled. "Oh I guess that was kind of bold."

"It's all right I like a lady with a little sass." He smiled

"Then my next questions are how do you like your hot wings and what do you do for a living?"

"I'm with the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit and I like my wings on the hot side."

"Good then I know just the ones to order. I'm Molly."

"Derek and I'll take your word for it. I'm kind of partial to Jamaican Jerk ones."

"Hmm a man after my own heart. They have some here that they add buffalo sauce to the jerk seasoning and they are amazing."

"Then let's get some and move to a table."

She smiled. "All right but I also want some onion rings with ranch."

He nodded. "Good enough."

They flagged down the bartender and put their order in before they moved to the opposite and open table.

Derek handed Molly's badge to her then.

"I was at the hospital with a friend whose husband got hurt. I gave them some alone time and then I met you. "

She shrugged revealing a small red butterfly on one shoulder. "Maybe we were supposed to make each other's day better. "

"Anyone can always make a new friend. I haven't done that in a while."

"True. Most men can't handle my schedule of three on and two off. And of course there can be emergencies."

"Honey I chase serial killers for a living and I go in and out of town a lot."

"Then we'll just have to spend time together when you're in town won't we?"

"I like the sound of that." He took her cell phone number and programmed himself into it. Then he gave her his.

"There you go. Here is my number for you. "

"Good now that that's out of the way we can eat our food and talk."

"I like that idea very much."

They ate their food and talked a little more. Then Derek said "As much as I hate to go I have an early morning tomorrow."

She smiled. "It's all right I am glad I got to know you for this amount of time. Can I call you tomorrow?"

He nodded "Sure, we do have a case that we are working on here for a little while. If I get out early enough maybe we can do dinner."

"Well let's see how the day goes and if we can get together it will be nice."

He stood and gently kissed her lips. "I'm definitely going to want more of that sugar."

Molly smiled. "Then it's yours Derek."

She watched him walk out of the bar and smiled. He could definitely wear denim well. She was looking forward to seeing where this was going. At least he seemed to understand a demanding job since he had one of his own.

She asked for the bill and found that Derek had paid it. Now that had also been a long time for her. It was nice to have a friend in her life again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later: Derek went into the conference room for the morning briefing ahead of the team and made himself some coffee.

Penelope came in and said "Hey I was wondering if you were here since I didn't get my usual start to my day visit today."

He replied "Sorry sweetness I was distracted. I can tell you I have a friend and we'll see. Met her last night."

" Good for you. I hope she makes you happy."

" So do I , she is a trauma surgeon so she can understand my schedule."

" Wow then she would understand a demanding job. I will keep it quiet until you can share more but know that I am happy for you sugar."

He smiled. "Thank you baby girl. I appreciate that a lot."

Then he went to sit at his usual seat with his coffee and sipped it slowly. He played with Molly's business card on the table with one of his fingers a little.

Then the team began to come in.

" Morgan got a new shirt, nice color." Prentiss said.

" Well if I knew you liked me in olive green I would have worn it more often." He said with a smile.

"You're in a good mood for a Wednesday." Rossi commented.

"I had a good nights sleep. But hey if you want to profile me instead of the case be my guest." He smirked

Then he swallowed more coffee as Hotch came in.

" Well my favorite crime fighters I am sorry to start your morning like this but this one is one that I don't really know what to say about." Garcia clicked pictures up on the plasma and there were two African American men all tied up and placed outside their businesses naked and dead. " This one is in Chicago and these are the first victims." "They were all hit with something to knock them out and then shot and well stripped."

Derek said " It's definitely personal. And public, like he wants someone to know what he can do and why."

" You grew up in Chicago, right Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

" Yes I did but this isn't the way I want to go home again."

Hotch said " Wheels up in 30."

Derek stood up and headed to get his go bag.

Penelope saw the business card on the table and put it in his hand. " You might want that ."

He smiled. "And I owe you a bottle of wine honey."

" Not on a school night sugar it makes me too tired."

Derek laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"However you can bring me some of my future mother in laws peach cobbler."

"That I will do sweetheart."

He headed to his desk and got his go bag and then his phone signaled a text message. He smiled when he saw it was Molly.

"Just wanted to say good morning. Will I see you tonight?"

Derek replied " No, have a case that will keep me away for a few days. I will call you later."

" Be safe and I'll be here when you get home."

Derek smiled. " Good I'll be looking forward to that Doc."

She sent a smiley face back and a heart and Derek put his phone away again.

" So you've got a friend?" Rossi asked.

" Uh uh no inter team profiling." He smiled.

" Well good for you."

" It could be."


	3. Chapter 3

Five or six very long days later:

Derek had gotten home to his house. He had placed his go bag in the usual corner of the living room and then got a bottle of beer from his refrigerator and walked back out to his porch again. He sat down with his back against the concrete steps and had his head in his hands for a moment. The slightly nagging headache that he started on the plane was just a dull thudding feeling.

Then he smelled her scent. Lavender and smiled when he saw the boots she was wearing over some jeans.

"Hey I hope you don't mind that I just stopped over. I made some soup earlier and I'm sure you didn't eat dinner yet." Molly said.

He smiled. "Thank you honey, no I didn't. Was debating a liquid dinner but this is a school night."

Then he yawned a little.

"I think someone needs a hot meal and then his bed very soon."

"Yes I do but I would like you in that bed with me."

She smiled. "That can be done. It's cool out so why don't we go inside."

He picked up his beer bottle. "Sounds good."

She placed her potato and bacon soup in a pot to rewarm a little and opened a foil wrapped package of crusty bread to go with it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. "

Derek reached into a pocket of his go bag then. "I saw this and it made me think of you." "Hope you like it."

It was a figurine of a bear dressed up in a doctor's uniform.

She smiled. "That is so cute I don't have anything like it thank you. " Then she kissed his cheek gently

"I'm glad you like it."

"So is it hard for you to go home to Chicago?"

"Yes and no." "My mom and sisters are there so that's the good part. My father was killed in the line of duty as a police officer when I was ten. And some other stuff happened to me as a teenager."

She rubbed his arm. "Let me just check the soup for a moment and we will finish talking ok?"

He nodded. "I might need to find the words."

She went into the kitchen and came back with mugs filled with soup and bread for them. She placed them on his coffee table and sat back down with some spoons beside it.

Then she held his hand. "What happened to you?"

"After my dad died I got into it with a local gangbanger up there. We did some dumb kids' stuff for a while. Had some juvenile court time. Then there was a man named Carl Buford who coached football at the local community center. " He swallowed for a moment. "He taught me how to play and I was good enough to get to college on it. But he also molested me. I was one of what he called his "boys". He's in prison now. I was arrested up there and had to be profiled by my own team a few years back so they know what happened. Sometimes though it comes up again when I go home. "

"I haven't told many of my female friends because for the most part I'm past it. It just felt like I should tell you."  
Molly hugged him tightly for a moment. "I'm glad you did. I will be in your corner Derek about anything."

His stomach growled a little and his face got red. "Well I guess now we need to eat some soup." "My mom sent back her peach and also her blueberry cobbler with me and what my team didn't get we can have for dessert."

She smiled. "That sounds amazing. "

They ate soup and then Derek's phone buzzed. "Oh hell no." he said softly. Then he answered it. "Morgan."

"Hey hot stuff. Are you ok and do you need some company?"

"I'm eating some soup and I already have that doll face."

"So you don't need me to come over and check on you?"

"Thanks baby girl but not this time."

"All right I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know it sunshine." Then he hung up

Molly said "Well I can tell you're close with whoever that was."

"That was my best friend Penelope Garcia. I want you two to meet sometime."

"I would like that, does she work on your team?"

"She does, she's our technical analyst and also scary with a computer. "

Molly smiled. "Good to know and she obviously has good taste in men if she is your friend."  
" Thank you sweetheart. That's nice." They ate some more food then before heading to the bedroom together.


End file.
